Mistress Of Death
by renee116
Summary: TB/VD/HP/SVM When his wayward child Katharine shows up w some interesting information Godric doesn't commit suicide. Meanwhile In a world where Harry Potter dies due to betrayal after the final battle his godsister Azalea Black inherits everything, including his invisibility cloak. Already owning the wand & stone. What does uniting the Hallows really do? Godric/OC Eric/Caroline
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from True Blood, Harry Potter, SVM or Vampire Diaries. If i did Elena would be dead, Sookie would learn from her mistakes, and Harry would take charge of his life and not follow the path set for him by others. Azalea Black however is my character so if I kill her off in some freak trapeze accident or have her grow a third tit that's my prerogitive.**

EPOV "You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel!" yelled Stan while standing behind the antique walnut desk in the study inside the Dallas vampire's nest.

"Now, wait just a minute-"piped up Sookie, indignant.

At the same time Bill interjected "Respect her."

I watched all of this while leaning against the wall. The bickering was getting us nowhere. Each minute that these clowns used for having a pissing contest was a minute wasted in looking for Godric. "Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship?" I finally asked when it was clear Stan and Isabel were going to continue arguing over Sookie's involvement.

"Yes" "No" stated Stan and Isabel at the same time. Perfect. Just fucking perfect I thought.

"They're the only one with the organization and manpower" Stan ground out while glaring daggers at everyone in the room, stomping one steeled –toed boot onto the floor in emphasis.

"But they're amateurs." Contradicted Isabel rolling her eyes to show how absurd she condsidered the wannabe cowboy's ideas. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2,000 years old."

She made a point Eric thought. At 2,000 years old Eric would think that only a fellow Supe could apprehend Godric and only a handful were powerful enough at that. The disappearance of his master was unsettling. When factoring his age into the equation it was downright terrifying. If Eric were to be honest with himself, he was scared. Plain and simple. The idea with being parted from his maker wasn't one that he had ever entertained before. Not the night that he rose as a vampire, not during the countless wars they fought in, nor during the witch hunts in Europe where everything and everyone Supe related was burned _(though those foolish humans burnt more of their kind then any others thought Eric mirthlessly), _but now that _He_ was gone I was forced to think about what Godric's mortatily for the first time and what my maker's permenent absence _(I can still feel my bond with my master meaning he is not dead, well true death finally dead dead) _ would mean. It would mean everything.

Forcing those thoughts away I once again return my attention to the adults in the room_ (if you could call them adults as I watched them fight over their own importance)_. Things aren't progressing it seems. Although, now instead of bitching about Sookie Stan has started going off again about FotS and how they should bring in a team to take the vermin down once and forall. I didn't know Stan was a fan of calling human vermin, perhaps Pam and I should consider a new term for those that visit my club. hmm... contagion isn't too much of a mouhful is it?

"Hmm, Vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it?" Snarked Isabel "Fucking Brilliant".

Of course Bill couldn't shut up for long as he open his mouth again. "I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda" he sneered. I have to hold back a laugh. He spoke as if some upstart vampire less than half Godric's age was of great import. No, the king of Texas only ruled this area because my master didn't wish to.

I was losing my patience as Isabel and Stan continued to go at it. Finally, having enough I roared "You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns." Releasing an unneeded sigh of frustration I went to run my hand through my hair to get my thoughts together when I heard..

"Agreed" Said a feminine voice from behind all of us. I quickly spun on the spot, fangs extended at the interruption. It couldn't be her, but that voice was unmistakable. She hadn't been seen since the 1800s, around the time he created Pamela I thought absently, but there she was in the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe without a care in the world, as if she didn't just walk into a next full of vampires uninvited. She looked exactly how I remembered her. Taking advantage of the silence her entrance made I took a moment to look her over. Although my preference is mainly blondes I had to admit she always had been quite the beauty. Standing at 5"6, long curly brown hair, and olive skin tone rarely seen on a vampie, something that carried over with her after she was turned was Katrina Petrova or Katharine Pierce I believe she goes by these days. All but the most powerful vampires have changed their names at one point or another to either fit with the changing times or to reenter a place where their human front had "died". Eric had gone by many variations of his name. In fact he, nor Godric had never had any true last name at all in their human lives. Such things weren't needed then.

"Who the fuck are you?!" snarled Stan as he went to launch himself at the new arrival.

Isabel and Bill both tensed, ready to spring to action if required, and Sookie's expression was changing rapidly from angry to confused to wary as she realized this new person was uninvited and could be a potential threat. stunned myself at her arrival but too old to be caught as off guard as the rest _(amatuers really. Bill and Isabel were both realitively young but cowboy over there was 800 years old!)_ I stuck out my hand and caught Stan around the throat, before the younger vampire could land a hit on the girl. "Kathrine" I stated in what I hoped was a level voice and then continued in Bulgarian "**Той е бил известно време **(It's been awhile)".

"**Твърде дълго **(too long)" She said with a mocking smile.

"You two know each other?" Sookie damn near shouted. Eyes darting back and forth between the two of us with increasing nervousness and was that jealousy Eric caught in her eyes. He didn't know and now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

"A human Eric? Is that really the best you could do" Katherine contined on as if the token human in the room hadn't uttered a word.

"She's a telepath" you defended and then you added "**Какво правите тук? **(what are you doing here?)" all the while keeping up the easy smile you had plastered on your face so as not to alert the others of the susspision behind your Stan from your grip you stood to your full height turned and waited for the onslaught of impertinence that only those in this room could accomplish at such a time. Sadly to say I wasn't disappointed.

"Wait you two know each other" Isabel exclaimed. "We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory" she huffed. For once her Stan seemed to be in agreement as Eric saw him going to stand next to her nodding along with what she was saying. "You have no voice here."

"Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets." Stan supplied now that he had recovered some space between him and myself again. _Coward._

I could rip everyone in this room apart with perhaps exception to the new arrival _(not necessarily because I wasn't stronger or because I didn't want to. I have quite often over the past 5oo years have wanted to snap her neck) _and be done with it I thought savagely, but no he would have to put up with these fools for his maker. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere" I bit out determined to finish up this meeting as soon as possible. "And as for Katharine, well she's my sister"

My answer was met with stunned silence around the office as everyone there digested the fact that Eric Northman was siblings with the tiny girl in the doorway. Well I thought if this was all I needed to call everyone to order I should start sprouting off nonsense about my bloodline all the time (_not that I was ever that stupid). _Seriously, they were just gaping there like fish...wonder what they would have thought if I mentioned who our grandsire was.

"Which gives me the right to join this little pow-wow you've got going right here and after being her for 30 seconds it's obvious I'm needed." Katherine stated bluntly as if this wasn't news to anybody and it was common knowledge that Godric made more than one child.

"And I'm nobody's puppet" Sookie added rather belatedly, as if she was five steps behind the group in the conversation, which she was I mused. Sookie from what I had observed knew little to nothing of the vampire hierarchy. It was obvious from the very first night he met her when Bill claimed her in his bar. The indignation that crossed her face from the second Bill said the words _"she's mine"_ to her constant belligerence towards myself whenever in my company. She was going to get herself and Bill into trouble one of these days if he didn't sit her down and explain the basics to her soon, but then again I recalled Bill was never the brightest crayon in the box as Pam would say. Always a lapdog; begging at the heels of those with position and power.

"What we need is a plan." Bill spoke cutting Sookie off from what looked to be a tirade of her own importance as both a breather and telepath blah blah human rights blah. God I sounded like my progeny.

"I have a plan" Stan said while moving forward as if to present something concrete.

Isabel held up her hand to stop him from continuing "it's not a plan it's a movie"

"it's not a movie, it's a war" Stan finished as if what Godric's second had to say was of little importance, which it was Eric thought as neither of these two could get their heads out of their own asses to save themselves, let alone Godric.

"Idiots" Katherine muttered as they continued to bicker back and forth amongst themselves. I couldn't help but agree with her as I heard Stan once again advocating the destruction of the church and probably the enslavement of humankind if he could have his way, with Isabel pretending to be the voice of reason, but only accomplishing sounding like a scared little bitch. Eric could hear Sookie try to invalidate herself numerous time with Bill backing her up like some sort of demented parrot. No doubt praising the authority with every chance he received, and what little power they held was soon to disappear if the rumors were anything to go by.

Ignoring them I took the opportunity to question my sister who I hadn't seen in so long and was currently covering a yawn with the back of her hand feigning boredom "What are you doing here Katharine. Last time I saw you you made it quite clear that we..._ I _was only holding you back from your** freedom**, little sister" My sister was the most selfish person I knew. Despite how much I love her and appreciated her presence at the moment I simply can't believe that she is here from the goodness of her heart.

"Things change brother. Times change. _I changed_" she rebutted voice holding no trace of guilt in it. I didn't even bother to check the bond as I could only get an echo of her through Godric and she was quite good at shutting that connection with us down.

I snorted at her answer. "Yeah we do change, but forgive me if I'm wrong you can't have changed so much that you would do something for another."

She paused and for a split second I could see behind her mask of boredom and her eyes showed the same apprehension I had been feeling since I received the phone call from Isabel three days ago. "It's Godric, Eric." She whispered "that's not just anybody" and then she resumed her façade of not having a care in the world and what little vulnerability I had saw vanished making me second guess myself whether or not it had even been there in the first place.

Realizing that I wasn't going to get anything else while in this company I nodded showing her I understood "When this is over we have much to discuss _little sister_" I emphasized knowing how much she hated it and returned my attention back to the group renewed determination to see this mission through successfully even when surrounded by incompetence. "Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." I yelled loud enough for my voice to overpower everyone else's'.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill spoke up grabbing everyone's attention at that.

Stan snorted "no".

"Impossible" Isabel scoffed. Katharine rolled her eyes.

"Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport" Sookie interjected as if it was something she just remembered. Why wasn't I notified of this? Why did once again Bill I lick the boots of those with authority Compton not inform me of an attempted kidnapping of an assest of _my area?!_

"You were the only ones that knew we were coming" Bill accused as shooting a glare at both tweedledum and tweedledee.

Inwardly seething at my own retinue's incompetence I paused for a moment attempting to collect myself and hide my anger at Bill for failing to notify me of this development immediately in front of the Area 9 vampires. Katharine as if sensing my dropping mood said the one word that was just at the tip of my tounge "Explain".

Sookie rather than comply with the 500 year old vampire to her right and explain the attack said "Look, if y'all argue any more, I'll either fall asleep or start screaming, so this what we're gonna do-" as she paused to catch her breath I saw Katharine raise one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her audacity. I couldn't tell if she was thinking about snapping her neck (a personal favorite of hers I remember) or if she was impressed. I reasoned it was probably a bit of both. I myself am fascinated by the amount of times I both want to fuck and drain the lovely Ms. Stackhouse in a single night and not necessarily at the same time. Not partial to the thoughts of the vampires in the room or at all if she speaks the truth Sookie didn't pause and finished her thought "I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

Silence.

Until…"Absolutely not" Bill stated with what he thought was authority.

"Let her speak" I said in a voice that showed Bill exactly where he stood on the matter. He didn't.

Sookie glad that she was being taken seriously explained her plan "Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who I am. I'll pretend to join the church, and check out their thoughts." It wasn't exactly fleshed out and it contained quite a few holes, but it was more than anybody else came up with.

"No. During the day, none of us can help you" and cue the resident buzz kill I thought as _Bheel_ once again said surprise surprise nothing positive.

After much arguing involving Stan throwing a tantrum that the plan didn't include bloodshed and leaving we hashed out a plan. Sookie would go with Isabel's human Hugo tomorrow and infiltrate the church as an engaged couple new to the area and search for news of Godric. As I was making my way over towards my sister intent on answers. First one being why she was here in the first place. Second, for someone who always has a plan (_and my dear sister ALWAYS has a plan)_ she was awfully quiet during this whole meeting. Bill stepped in my path and gestured for me to follow him out of the room. She casually gave me the go ahead by carelessly waving her hand out to show that she would still be there waiting for when I came back.

"A few words" he said as he closed the door I had followed him out of behind us. I raised my eyebrows to show I was listening. I am after all a benevolent and merciful sheriff in my humble opinion. "You knew it would come to this." Well no duh, why have a telepath if not to use her… or fuck her, which I was working on. What did he think she was going to do? Give Southern Hospitailty classes to the donors? "She was just clawed and poisoned by a creature we don't know and we can't find, and now, in Dallas, you're playing with her life." Does he not realize that his precious _Sookeh_ is now out of the state that contains the oh so deadly rage monster that attacked her. The one who _I _saved her from by calling Dr. Ludwig. Maybe I should send him the bill for reimbursement if he continues to be thorn in myside.

"It's no game to me." I state turning to leave. How dare he make demands of me! I don't have time for his uselessness.

Either not getting the hint or not caring he progresses in his speech "All this for a colleague?" sounds like he's fishing for something. "For the Sheriff of Area Nine? I know he's considered an elder but what does that have to do with you?" Watch it Bill you're getting close to something that's none of your business "Why?" I open the door and walk out instead of forcing him on his knees and reminding him of his place. Maybe I'm getting soft.

Walking into the living I find that true to her word my wayward sister hasn't run off yet. Not in the mood for her games I grab her arm, drag her from the house, and take to the sky off towards the hotel not bothering to wait for Isabel to dismiss us. I want answers and I want them now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters from SVM, TB, HP, or Vampire Diaries etc. etc. I do however own my original character Azalea Black who I'm hoping beyond hope I don't accidently turn into a Mary Sue.**

_APOV_

_Flashback -1 year earlier _

_I had never been to a funeral where it rained. You would think being British I'd at least get some fog to go with my mood, but no it was as if Merlin was laughing above merrily in the sky that my loved ones were dead, while I was still here because every funeral I had ever been to was accompanied by sunlight. Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Dad, Uncle Mooney and now my god brother._

_Well I thought bitterly there's no one left to kill off after him. What can you possibly take from me now I think, glaring at the sky as if it were to blame for all my misfortune. The funeral was supposed to start ten minutes ago, yet there were only two people here, well more like one and a half. _

_George Weasley was actually leaning against his brother's grave waiting for death like he had been every day for the past months since the final battle ended, but he was staring at the shiny new headstone behind me. With a look of remorse and pain, so I'd like to think he was mourning for my god brother. I turned to the only other person in the vicinity who just so happened to be humming to herself and constructing a crown of tiny flowers that she seemed to have charmed the colors of the rainbow above my brother's head. I snickered quietly imagining him waking up in the afterlife and meeting our parents with dahlias and daisies wrapped around his head. I felt lighter._

_"Hello Luna" I greeted warmly as I make my way over to the willowy blonde beside the casket.__ I may have only known her in passing, but with her actions today made by attending my respect for the quirky girl had risen dramitically._

_"Hello Azalea Black" she replied in kind not looking up from her work. She continued, "The wizarding world is a cruel place is it not? We believe we are the most powerful beings on the planet, treat others as if this is the truth, yet we fear and ostracize those with power ourselves." She hummed in thought for a moment before finally turning to look me in the face for the first time. Pale blue eyes fading into white at the edges no clear end as to when her iris stopped "Nobody else is going to show up you know, even those that don't agree with what was done" she stated. _

_Unnerved by the way her eyes seemed to take in everything and nothing all at once I thought, not for the first time that Luna Lovegood was either a seer or insane. Well she was definitely insane I guess it was more like where on the scale she registered. I cleared my throat and unrolled the tear stained parchment I had worked on for the past two day. My typically meticulous handwriting was marred with smudges and corrections crammed into the margins. I pretended no to notice what was clearly a stain from the__ fire whiskey from my 9am drinking binge yesterday. If any of my colleagues or old classmates chanced a look at it they would deny vehemently that I wrote it at all. I looked around one more time hoping for a roommate, favorite teacher, anybody else, but to no avail._

_Nervously I faced Luna once again and prepared to speak. "We gather here today "I paused for a moment, intent to keep myself from stuttering. In Wizarding Etiquette we're taught that a proper lady looks at her audience in the eye when they speak and but I couldn't do it this time (Harry had thought it was "bullocks" anyway I recalled fondly all the times he would whine about my training for the Wizengomot) I couldn't look into my audience totaling one. I started again "We gather here today to honor, to h-ho-honor" I hiccupped. "To honor the memory of one Harry James Potter." I heard a wet choking noise from the direction of Fred's grave but continued on. I couldn't stop now. I wouldn't be able to finish. "He was," again I faltered. This was just soo hard. "A great brother. The best" I stressed trying to push every bit of love I felt for him into that very sentence. "An amazing friend" I sensed rather than saw Luna bow her head at that. "And a son his parents would be proud- OH FUCK IT!" I screamed throwing down my speech and stomping on it. _

_"Fuck it all straight to Morgana! We shouldn't even be here!" I screeched into Luna's wide eyes. "An amazing friend! Bugger that! Those so called friends of his MURDERED HIM! IN COLD BLOOD! It's because of them that he's in this box in the first place!"_

_The words were coming out faster than I could form the thoughts. Once I opened that particular can of worms nothing short of a well blamed stupefy was going to stop me now. "He saved them. Saved everybody on this bloody island and they thank him by killing him! Where's the sense in that? Accused him of becoming the next dark lord, as if" I scoffed the viously laughed. "Harry couldn't hurt a fly. Hell he didn't even kill his own parents murderer, didn't have it in him for that sort of thing. Whereas I ripped through Bellatrix Lestrange like she was pinatta containing the bloody Philosphers Stone. All Harry did was disarm the Dark Fucker and watched horrified as the dementors turned on Voldermort and sucked out his soul." I was babbling near inchoherently now "What did the community think Ha-Harry was going to do during his oh so terrible reign of doom he was planning?! Disarm the masses and make them eat treacle tart? This country is a joke! A fucking joke!" I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt something soft brush across my eyes._

_Luna Lovegood was crouched in front of me with tears matching my own (when I fell to the ground I couldn't tell you) with a bright yellow handkerchief in hand wiping away my tears. The fire in me burned dim. "I want them to pay for what they did. I want to look them in the eyes and make them betray my brother" I whispered throat parched from my impromptu eulogoy/monoluge. _

_A long moment passed with neither of saying anything. Until…"He didn't deserve this" she agreed in that soft mystical voice of hers. Looking off into that still mocking sky she said "He was my first friend ya know. I know that many find my ideas weird, but he humored me and put on my wrackspurt glasses on the first day I met him knowing the other two would laugh at him for it...he was so very nice"._

_"I don't think I can stay in Britain anymore" I quitely confessed. "Harry wanted to travel the world after this whole war was over with. He had never been on vacation before. It was something we use to fantasise about in our letters to each other over the year...I think...I think I'll do it for the both of us now." I looked to her for questions lost without my family by my side. "I don't know if I can be by myself again."_

_Luna looked at me with understanding and it was only then I realised that with the lose of her father at the hand of Death Eaters during the war she was also left alone. Her hand still held out for me to take I accepted her offer both to getting help off the ground and her unspoken promise. "Together" she said._

_"Together" I agreed. _

-Present day-

It's been a year since Luna and I packed up and fled Britain. She accurately predicted that I would be the minitry's next target when she pointed out that if they went after my brother they would most certainly go for the one who trained him; me. We only stayed long enough to hear the will and we haven't sent foot on British soil since. Not even a week later they posted flyers asking for my whereabouts so that they could bring me in for questioning. It wasn't technically an arrest warrant. They couldn't issue one without solid proof of my wrong doings and as the Lady of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black they couldn't just arrest, interrogate, and kill me outright like they did with my god brother. _Assholes_

To the dismay of the mudblood bitch _(I can think no other way to describe her despite the vulgar terminology) and_ Weasleys I inherited everything. Suck on that you bloody gold digging fucktards I thought viciously as I recalled the memory of that day. To say the traitors were surprised when Harry left everything to me would be an understatement. If I was to be honest I didn't see that one coming either. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that he made me the executer to his will, with a stipulation that if I felt any of his so called "friends and family" weren't genuine that I could deny what he had stipulated for them. Needless to say I impressed even the goblins that day with my ruthlessness, as I cheerfully denied each and every person who came in looking for a handout with a smile spread upon my face. I used my family's metamoph ability to make myself a replica of Harry. Arthur Weasley literally shit his cloak when he walked in.

Ronald Weasley was the first I denied. There was never a more useless friend in my opinion. His sole purpose in life was riding on the coattails of others. I had kept my distance when I met him during Harry's forth year due to his attitude towards my brother's involvement in the tournament. After he abandoned him during the Horcrux hunt my apathy towards him took a turn for the worse. There was no way I was giving him 250,000 galleons and the Firebolt my father gifted to Harry. Especially, since he was the first to cry wolf after the Final Battle. Telling The Profit about how after my father Sirius's death Harry began to turn dark, going as far as attempting to murder Draco Malfoy, the heir to a prominent pureblood family. I in turn gave it to Luna who loudly pronounced for anyone to hear that she was going to use the funds to build a snorack sanctuary. Wiping the smug look off the sniveling coward's face after that. Good on her. Hopfully she paints it green in the honor of Salazar Slytherin.

Hermonie Granger or is it Weasley these days I'm not entirely was another fun one. After fining her for the theft of stolen property, (she had taken books from the Black library during the Horcrux hunt and never returned) and denying her from her share of the inheritance (the Potter Library and 200,000 galleons) I then proceded to call in the life debt she owed my brother and forbid her from ever taking a paying job, successfully forcing the yuppity mudblood into the life of a housewife. Revenge is sweet.

Generva also had her life debt called in as well, but in my anger at relizing that her and her mother had submitted a false marriage contract in order to take my brother's wealth I accidently made her take her own life. I didn't mean for that one to happen, honestly. How was I supposed to know that shouting "GO TO HELL AND BURN THERE YOU BLOODY BITCH!" during a life debt ritual would cause that?...oops.

I looked out my hotel window in Vancouver, Canada and thought about the adventures of the past year. True to her word Luna fled Britain with me and has travelled with me ever since. We went to Sweden, Norway, and Serbia and kept going until we were in the middle of Russia. After sometime there we had enough of Europe _(or is Russia considered Asia that point...Eurasia?)_ and decided to head southeast to China. Luna insisted that the best way to travel to China was to go through Siberia, on foot _(I've learnt that when travelling with Luna it is better to go along with most of her idiosyncrasies then to ignore her. Which only added to my belief that she was a seer, because after we passed the Chinese border I learnt that the British Ministry had undercover aurors watching all international portkey travel out of Europe on the lookout for us.)_

After crossing the border things started to get strange. I was thrown from an 8-story window Shanghai one night while drunk. Only to walk away after passing out for maybe 5 minutes. No other injuries. Curious Luna and I started experimenting. After several painful trials we discovered that I had developed a rapid healing rate, something I hadn't possessed before

Considered a prodigy before the start of the war at Beauxbatons, I had started my schooling at the age of seven and graduated at seventeen with three different masters (Runes, Blood Magicks, and Transfiguration). Technically, I was proficient in much more, but I kept my study in alchemy, wandless, and mage magic quiet, as many didn't know where I was raised after my father was sent to jail. My guardian Remus thought that a powerful daughter of a notorious Death Eater wouldn't win me many friends. Therefore, my apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel was kept quiet.

The small cabin Remus raised me in Nice, France was something he had taken great pains in concealing from the public in order to protect me from being the scapegoat for my father's alleged crimes and greedy pureblood families looking to take Black fortune and title through marriage or sabotage.

Needless to say from my time with Master Flamel I knew quite a bit about mage magick. An art lost to the modern day witches and wizards. Mage magick dealt with harnessing the elements. I had discovered my ability to wield water and had dreamed of one day trying to cultivate my miniscule affinity for air. Imagine my surprise when I went to practice these spells for the first time in months only to discover I had water mastered with my affinity for air not close behind. Upon further experiment I discovered I now held affinities for fire, earth, and lightening as well! Merlin was only ever able to harness four of the elements if the myths are to be believed and here I was with affinities for all five.

Something was going on and I was determined to find out.

**So we finally meet Azalea. I know i only touched upon the Harry Potter aspect but this story really is more Vampire Diaries True Blood with Luna and Azalea thrown in. There will be more detail on the British wizarding world later and most likely a prequel of this story dealing with Harry's and Azalea's relationship from end of POA to the final battle. More of her story is to come, but next on chapter will be the reunion between Eric and Katharine. She was pretty quite about Sookie's plan, but if we all know her then we know that she def. has something up her sleave. How will Sookie react to the news of daywalkers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont' own any characters from TB/HP/VP/SVM blah blah blah. **

EPOV

I touched down on the roof of the hotel I was staying at placing Katharine on her feet.

"Was that really necessary?" she huffed, as she pulled her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get it back under control. That's my sister for you. She shows up after nearly 200 years apart and chastises me for something as unimportant as messing up her hair, completly neglecting to acknowledge that she left her family in the first place.

"What are you doing here Katharine?" I cut straight to the point hoping in vain that she would get straight to the point for once. "This isn't the time for one of your games".

Not answering me she walked to the edge of the roof and looked out across the skyline. "You know I stopped by your bar the other night. Met Pamela." Her slender hands gripped the railing as she continued looking out into the night, purposely not facing me to prevent me from getting a good read on her.

Quirking my eyebrow at the news she made contact with my child I decided to let her play it her way for now, but if she danced around the truth for too long I would force it from her. "Oh?" I said not needing to feign interest. She had said a lot with that single sentence, her business had originally been with me, interesting…"How did that go?"

"I told her I liked her better as a Winifred"

I couldn't help it, I snorted. I would have to check over the surveillance footage when I got back and see how my dear child took that.

My mood sobered quickly when she continued "Imagine my surprise when I found out that not only weren't you there, but that you had left to rescue our beloved maker."

"So you came to help out of the goodness of your heart?" I drawled disbelievingly.

She flashed me that damned smirk of hers making me ever regret teaching her how to play mind games in the first place. "Well if you rather I leave, I'm sure Ms. Telepath can infiltrate the Fellowship and get you the information you need to break through defenses securing a 2,000 year old vampire elder all while remaining undetected" she trailed off. Turning around to finally look me in the face her façade serious. "Look Eric, the public doesn't know about daywalkers. There is obviously a leak inside the nest we were in tonight so chances of Sookie walking into a trap are pretty great. With my abilities I can get and scout that place undetected within the hour." She had a fair point. Katharine had numerous advantages at her disposal coupled with over 500 years experience. Sookie may be a telepath, but if she ran into trouble she didn't have anything to protect herself with, unless this _Hugo_ was some sort of martial arts expert we weren't informed of.

Furthermore, we had no way of knowing who the leak was so having another plan independent of the one that was known would only work in our favor. Add to that Katharine's experience in escaping….well if anyone was in expert in running away it was my sister.

Knowin she was going to do her own thing either way I went on a different path. "So if not for Godric what made you grace my lovely establishment?" I smirked as she faltered. Whatever made her run to my bar made her nervous.

Watching her collect herself she hedges "well...you see the I came across some information that I thought could be of interest and not totally unrelated to Godric either" she trailed off seemingly unwilling to continue.

I pushed "What sort of information Katherine? It couldn't have been just about anything if it brought you to my door". She looked incredably uncomfortable now and...smug? What could she know that could bring on those two feelings so strongly. "How would anything that you know benefit me and my own?" I asked hiding my confusion. Perhaps she came to warn me about the council or maybe enlighten me as to Sophie Ann's intentions in my area _(I was pretty knowledable on all thing council/authority related and I had a pretty good guess on the queen's intentions)? _Something told me that neither was the case.

I sighed tired from the night and not missing this evasive part of my sister one bit "and what would I do with this information Katherine?"

Outwardly, she looked as superior and bored as always. However, the slight twitch of her fingers that I observed with my keen senses gave away her nervousness. "Well _brother" _she remarked fliratiously putting her hand on my arm despite the fact that we've never been intimate with each other in that way "It's more in _who_ you could pass the information along to".

I doubled over with laughter finally getting it "Yo-you are such a coward!" I choked out still laughing at my sisters obvious nervousness to the situation. "Your so scared of the spanking that awaits you upon seeing daddy dearest that you were going to try and pass your messages along through me! HA!" you roared a final time before composing yourself and smirking at her shocked expression at being caught.

"Tomorrow you will get as much information as you can on Godric's whereabouts. While your there I need you to protect Sookie from the shadows. If this is a trap like you predict then she's going to need protection." I ordered her still smirking in her direction.

"Excuse me?!" she practically shouted. "I'm nobody's bodyguard, especially to some blood." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and proceeded to the rooftop stairs intent on going inside "If you want to play house with the little Podunk redneck do it on your own time".

She didn't even have time to flinch with the amount speed I went at her with across the roof. I grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the doorway. "You **will** protect Ms. Stackhouse tomorrow and you **will** do a thorough job of it and if your an especially good little girl I'll put in a good word for you with our maker" I verbalize through clenched teeth.

Katharine holds up her hands in surrender looking completely unphased. " I'm _soo sorry"_ she replies sardonically. "I never realized that she meant so much to you, when should I expect and invitation to the pledging?" she quips.

Not amused I slam her against the doorframe again. The back of her head making contact with the wall resounding with a deafening _SMACK! _If she were human she most likely would have died upon impact. " She's an asset, nothing more"

If only that were true I thought to myself. 1000 years is an awfully long time to spend alone and if I was being honest with myself I wanted something more than the quick feed and fuck I had become accustomed to. As I stared into the depths of Katharine's eyes and remember the light they once held I find myself yearning for something more. It wouldn't be so bad if I got a companion, would it? Someone to fully relax around, perhaps Katharine is onto something. Perhaps the lovely Ms. Stackhouse is exactly what I need.

I drop Katharine to the ground no longer interested in the thoughts that being in her presence is causing. My main and only concern right now is Godric. Nothing else matters until he is found. I reach into my pocket and pull out my MasterCard (giving her my black Amex is just asking for trouble). "Here" I say pushing it into her hand. "This is for your room and an outfit for tomorrow." I answer her questioning gaze as I hand it over. "You can't go into the Fellowship looking like" I pause looking over her ensemble. Tight black pants paired with a black corseted top and black short boot things that Pamela would classify as _booties _I think. To complete her black outfit of vampire villain stereotype she was wearing a black leather jacket. "Well... looking like you" I finished. "Can you handle finding something on your own?" I ask, doubtful that she could pose as a wholesome church attendee. Even as a human, wholesome was never a word that could be used to describe Katharine. I believe that she had had a child out of wedlock before Godric and I stumbled across her running through the woods.

"Puh-Lease" she emphasis "I got this…In fact" she enunciates as a depraved grin crosses her face "I have just the girl to model from". My frown deepens not understanding her implications, but not entirely comfortable with the expression on her face. Undaunted she concludes, "You could say that she's a perfect replica of me". With that she sticks my credit card in her back pocket and saunters through the door down into the hotel.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I sigh and pull out my cell phone. With Sookie and Katharine enacting their own plans disregarding authority it's time to call in a little insurance of my own I think as the phone rings. I hear the line being picked up on the other side.

"Hello Lorena. I think I have some information you might find useful…"

**This chapter was a bit on the shorter side, but I needed to have a meeting between the two sibilings before going anywhere else. The next three chapters will be from the POV of Caroline Forbes (yes she's making her introduction), Azalea, and then Godric. Hopefully I can publish Caroline's chapter later tonight. So I can get back to Godric's rescue and Azalea's and Luna's storyline.**


End file.
